Half Human & Half Mermaid
by renea-lilith
Summary: Issy's heart is being torn apart by the Royal Pearl Court but she also has to face the dark demons that have awoken after years of slumber in the dark depths. Will the kingdoms once again come together and face these demons? But where's the orange pearl?
1. A Mini Intro

A year later after they meet a baby is born, a baby girl to both a mermaid and a scientist …

"What should we name her," the mermaid asked to her husband. "What do you like," he responded with a smile. "I like...Issebe'lla'," she answered. "Issebe'lla' it is then," he said rubbing his daughter's head.

... And that is where our story begins.

* * *

Issy swam in the shallow water with a sort of pissed theme to her. She was now 17 going on 18 in eight months and that thought just made her even madder. She sighed and swam up to the surface to poke her head around a bit; she saw that there was a surfing challenge going on with tons of people taking pictures and using their video cameras as well.

She sighed again then gasped. "Hey girl! What are you doing watching the show from out here?" She turned around and saw that it was a young guy in a boat with two other guys, "come on out and keep us company." She moved her arms and made some water splash on them, "no thank you." They got wet as one of the guys balled up his fist and yelled at her, "you missed up my camera! You're going to pay for that!" Issy gave a sly smile, "really? Why would a princess pay for something like that?" Her dirty blonde hair moved in the water when she backed up a bit as all three guys leaned forwards in their boat, "princess? Are you really a princess?"

"Of the North Pacific Ocean, that is." They leaned a bit more, "no such thing." She smiled one last time and blew them a kiss, "then watch this." She pulled her head under as the boat tipped over and all three fell in; when they saw her tail they swam up and grabbed hold of the boat. "I guess it can't be helped then," she said swimming up and above the water. They gasped as she landed back in the water and watched them with a cold face. "She's a mermaid! We're rich!"

"Humans never learn do they," she said to herself diving into the water again and swimming towards the surfing spot. "It looks like Marco will win this challenge as he's done in the past!" Issy looked up and saw a single surfboard going inland when something shot past her, "what the hell?" Above the water the boat raced passed by Marco making him lose his balance and fall into the water. Issy's eyes grew a little bit big when his figure came into focus. She swam over and held him; his eyes opened a bit as he suddenly struggled trying to get to the surface. "Calm down! Marco! Calm down or you'll drown!" He looked into her eyes and stopped moving, she put an arm around his waist and pulled his arm around her neck, "now don't move," she said and swam up to the surface.

"There he is!" Both Issy and Marco surfaced as he gasped and coughed, "thank … thank you. Bella, you know I love you, but why can't you tell me the truth and tell me who you really are?" She kissed him on the cheek and moved away from him, "you know I can't. I love you too but I can't." He reached out as she dove back under deeper in the water; she swam and swam until her castle showed itself. "Now it's time for the Royal Pearl Court to yell at me some more."


	2. Through Angel's Eyes

An 18 year old guy sat and reclined in a lawn chair out on a wooden balcony with a magazine over his face. He had a nice cool tan with short brownish-black hair … more brown than black … bare except for his white shorts and a fashion magazine over his face.

"Wake up!"

He moved just a bit until the same voice yelled a bit louder at him causing him to fall out of his chair and onto the wooden patio. "Ow … who said that," he asked pushing himself up showing off his bright sea green eyes. "Angel-sama down here," the voice said to him as he leaned over the railing of the balcony and stared at a bottle nose dolphin in the sparking ocean water. "Amasako-sama will come live with you in a couple of days. Lily-sama also sends word that she will come with the other three … whatever that means." Angel rubbed his hair and leaned against the railing as he sighed then spoke in a calm collected voice, "ok fine. Lily isn't too much of a worry right now … neither are the others … what of Amasako?" The dolphin flipped its head while answering his question, "your mother wishes for you to take care of her while she is here on land with you and the Princess."

"That doesn't answer my question but ok. Do you when Lily and the others will come," he asked standing straight up. "No … only that the Royal Pearl Court will decide when to send them up because of some threat." Angel looked up at the house he was living at then back down at the dolphin, "I've talked with them. They said it's an old myth that the evil sealed away so long ago will once again awaken and take away our pearls." The dolphin didn't understand at all, "old … evil … myth?" Angel blinked once then rubbed the back of his head while making a light laugh sound, "gomen, gomen, I forgot you only carry messages Mizu-chan."

Mizu, the dolphin, did a black flip in the water and flopped around, "do you have any messages Angel-sama?" He leaned closer to the railing, "not right now. Do you know where Issy is right now?" Mizu nodded, "yes … I last saw her going down to the Pink Pearl Castle." Angel bowed his head a bit, "arigato Mizu-chan." Mizu leaned on one of his sides and moved his fin, "good bye Angel-sama," and left under the water. Angel sighed then sat back down in his chair and started to read his magazine again, "she's going to come up for the first time huh?"

* * *

"Angel!" He looked up then over towards his let side seeing Marco run up to the house, "I need to ask you something!" Angel groaned and got up to go towards the front door. Sliding a glass door and walking across a wooden floor, a light green carpet, placing his magazine on a nearby coffee table, and slipping on his dark green flip flops, Angel got to the front door and opened it to see a semi-wet-semi-tired Marco. "What's up," Angel asked his friend. "Do you have any idea who Si'bella is-or have any idea who might help me?" Angel gave out a laugh, "that mermaid? You know as well as I that you will never find out who she is. Why are you so interested in her when you know you can't have her?"

Marco shook his head, "I don't know!" Angel moved out of the way, "well come in. Issy would kill me if she knew I left the door opened." Marco walked in and teased his best friend, "she still controls you huh? I thought you were past that point." Angel closed the door and sat down on a light green couch with Marco, "nope … this is still her house remember? But why Si'bella? No other girl at the school?" Marco shook his head no while Angel continued to ask, "or town?" No again, "or world!?" Marco shook his head no while trying to explain himself, "no. I have these weird feelings inside my heart for only two girls. One of them is Si'bella." Angel cocked his head a bit, "and the other girl?"

"Issy … crazy right?" Angel's shocked face spoke for him while Marco laughed a bit then waved his hands close to him, "I don't know why but for some reason my heart says that Issy just might be Bella." Angel shook his head then yelled at him, "is that why you're flirting with her!?" Marco rubbed the back of his head while an anime sweat drop appeared on his head, "she once told me that she knows who Bella is … I'm just trying to get the info that I want that's all. Besides Issy doesn't our type of guy-hell she has no interest in guys at all!" Angel rubbed his hair again, "she once liked me before I liked someone else." Marco cocked his head, "you? I thought she hated you."

"Well she hates me because after three weeks I realized that I loved her. That girl that I was seeing at the time was one of her best friends up until I liked her." Marco moved his fingers in the air while thinking things over again, "so she liked you and you liked her best friend then she hates her best friend and you love her while she hates you and now her best friend … is what?" Angel sighed at remembering what happened, "her bet friend is still in love with me even though she knows that I broke up with her to try to win Issy over. But no matter what I do it seems as though they're going to hate each other until the very end." Both guys sighed at the same time as Marco suddenly got up and turned his back towards Angel, "well I guess I'll talk to her later. See you around at school Angel." Marco walked himself out of the room and out of the house … Angel sat for a little while longer then decided to get up and go to his room across the hall from Issy's room.

* * *

He turned the doorknob and walked inside. His room were the colors light green, dark green and white. He gave a light smile and walked over towards his dresser and opened up a music box that was sitting right on top of it. The music box played a nice melody while he took out a seashell necklace that was the color light green and looked at it. With one finger he opened it up to revel half of a light colored green pearl, "Amasako has the other half but she should hold all of the pearl. Mother entrusted me with the more powerful half since I'm older … but Amasako is the rightful ruler of the kindom-not me," he said out loud to himself. Then carefully putting the half pearl underneath a secret compartment of the music box he then put on necklace and looked at himself in the mirror before heading out. "Might as well see how Issy is doing since the Royal Pearl Court doesn't like her too much …" he then said closing his bedroom door behind him and walking back to the balcony, "… it's not her fault that her mother fell in love with a human." He walked outside and took off his slippers and climbed over the railing to jump into the ocean.

Once his legs touched the water they turned into a dark green tail, "I'm 1/20 human because of Rina-sama. But after that my family stayed within the Green Pearl Kingdom," Angel now thought as he swam down into the dark depths towards the Pink Pearl Kingdom, "same thing for Lily … but Issy's different. Issy's got more human than mermaid because her mother was already 1/20 human, but once she loved Issy's father Issy became a Halfling."

Angel was finally able to make out the Pink Pearl Kingdom and suddenly stopped for a second. He stared at it for a while then thought to himself again, "but if the rumors are true about his evil reawakening then we're dead out of luck because the Orange Pearl was lost years ago after Seira-sama died." He shook his head and continued to swim towards the entrance, "it was also unknown what happened to her pearl or if she had any children. Hell … we can try our best but I don't think anything will happen since we don't have the Royal Pearls-or anyone from the Orange Pearl Kingdom for that matter."

He sighed as several pink mermaids greeted him while having anime hearts in their eyes. Angel kept swimming past them until he got towards the Grand Hall and looked about, "now where would she go?"

* * *

Amasako 

Asecond

Kochild

Masaelegant

Mizu-river/steam


	3. Understanding The Rules

A young looking guy walked along a beach in the sunset sky. His long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail trailed behind him as a light breeze blew in from the ocean. He stopped and looked outwards towards the ocean reviling that he had hazel brown eyes mixed with honey yellow … a single ear ring in his right ear, and stern grave look upon his face. As the wind blew his white jacket moved some as well, his light orange shirt and light blue jean pants only rippled in the wind. His hands were placed in his pockets until he moved his left hand out and turned his gaze over at the item in his palm … it was a light yellow seashell on a chain making it a necklace. He opened it up and stared at the item inside of it … a yellow pearl.

* * *

At the very same time a younger girl with short hair that reached her shoulders walked along a sidewalk passing by some shopping stores. She turned her head towards one of the shops and walked inside. A few minutes passed as she came out of a dressing room wearing an ice blue halter top and a white colored short tight mini skirt. She looked in one of the full length mirrors and saw herself … short curly dark blue hair with blue eyes and fair skin. She nodded her head and walked back inside the dressing room. She moved some clothes around and found her purse … she reached in trying to find her wallet when she felt something just a tad bit off. When she pulled the thing out it was a aqua colored seashell necklace … she placed it in her hands and opened it showing off her aqua colored pearl.

* * *

An hour passed as two girls walked side by side holding each others hands. One girl had hip length blue black hair, a blue tube top under a white jacket, dark denim pants, a pair of blue slip on shoes and a dark blue seashell necklace. The other girl had dark purple-black hair that also reached her hips, a purple tank top, blue denim cargo pants, a pair of strap on purple shoes and a purple seashell necklace.

The first girl (the one with the blue-black hair) asked calmly to the other girl, "when will we get there?"

The second one (the one with the purple-black hair) calmly answered, "when we find Nigel … he seems to know where they are."

* * *

In another place, but in the ocean this time, a much younger girl about the age of 10-12 looked at a palace wall. She had sea green eyes and long dark green hair that moved with the current. She also had a green seashell necklace around her neck. She looked down and opened up her necklace showing that she had half of a green pearl inside … she closed it and smiled as she looked back up towards the surface of the ocean.

* * *

Angel swam around the Pink Pearl Palace until he reached two large golden doors. He looked up then back down at his eye level then took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. 

"Everyone!"

All the faces of the Royal Pearl Court turned their heads towards the door to stare at him. Si'bella was there 'standing' before the court also staring right at him, kind of confused as to why he was there in the first place. Angel swam in and 'stood' next to Bella as she stared at him the entire time. He moved some of his bangs away from his left eye then took a deep breath as he spoke a little.

"Before you start yelling at Bella," he said before one of the court members stopped him.

"We need someone to witness this moment anyways. Arigato for coming," the member from the Aqua Country said raising his hand, "Si'bella will be taking the throne of the Pink Pearl Country in about a month or so."

Both Bella and Angel blinked in a confused manner at the entire court while they finished.

"So we decided that she should take on a more …" the member from the Purple Pearl Country said, "… more … how would you say it?"

"A more princess like duty to her country," said a member from the Yellow Pearl Country, "is that what you meant?"

"Yes she should but either way she has to become a princess …" said the member from the Pink Pearl Country, "… and in order to become a princess she has to undergo a marriage first."

Bella became an anime rock statue upon hearing this.

"Nigel's the best candidate besides Angel … am I right Sire," asked the member from the Green Pearl Country. "Or would you rather prefer to stay by the humans?"

Bella unfroze then looked up at him, her long hair moving a bit. Angel's eyes were fixed a bit but he kept his serious face on.

"The humans are none of your concern," he said after a long pause.

Bella kept staring into his eyes while she lightly spoke, "Angel …"

He looked over at her then back at the court, "don't let her marry unless she wants too."

"You forget that's why her mother was banished," said the Pink Pearl member, "she fell in love with a human and we received word that Bella also loves a human."

Angel held up a hand towards her and the other at the court, "if you say who she can and can't love is no way to treat a descendant of Luchia-sama! Kaito-sama was the Prince of the Ocean so I don't know why Bella can't love a human since Kaito lived on land all of his life!"

The Green Pearl member stood up in a rage, "Prince Angel! You're a descendant of Rina-sama herself! She fell in love with a human! But after she had a child your family and the Aqua Family had enough common sense to stay in the kingdoms after words! The only pure bloods are the Purple, Indigo, and Yellow Pearl Countries!"

* * *

Ok. That's all I can think of for now since I have to mess with my phone now. More the next time. 


	4. Marco's Past Memory

Marco walked down the sidewalk from Angel and Issy's house towards the city as the setting sun was his only light.

"Should I love Issy or Bella?"

That question kept going over and over in his head as he walked. He was completely dry now from the earlier escapade, but he just felt wrong altogether.

He sighed then looked up while he spoke to himself ignoring people he walked by that waved right at him.

"Why does my heart say things for Issy when it's Bella that I love the most?"

His mind raced as it went back in time to when he was ten years old.

* * *

Marco was running along some corridors in a boat laughing and barely watching where he was going.

"I'm going to find you," he yelled out as he turned a corner.

Someone laughed and went into a room. He followed and looked about the blue and white twin bunk room. Blue as the bedspreads, pillow covers, and curtains from a window … only two beds on the lower bunks had missing pillows. Marco looked at both beds then looked up to see a young girl with two pigtails, brunette colored hair, and brown eyes with a big smile to her face was staring right back at him.

"You found me!"

He laughed a bit then climbed up on the other bed opposite from hers.

"Told you I would. Now why hide in here?"

She smiled and kicked her feet back and fourth while still laying on her stomach.

"Because I wanted to see below the ocean."

"Aw, that's no fun! Why don't you like the ocean as much as I do?"

She had a serious look to her face; Marco looked back at her as a older woman came into the room.

"Hey you two, dinner's almost ready."

Marco held out his arms, "ok mom!"

The girl sat up and sat properly as Marco's mother picked him up then her.

"Now let's go before dinner gets cold."

The three of them walked out of the room, down a hallway, and right into a spacious dining room.

"Your parents are over there sweetie," the lady said pointing the girl at a center table.

"Thank you," she said then hurried over towards her mom and dad.

"Mom?"

"What is it Marco?"

"Do you think I could be friends with her forever?"

"Why do you ask that son," she asked sitting next to a man who was his father.

"Why do you ask if you'll be friends forever?"

Marco shook his head then looked over his shoulder at the girl, "I don't know why, but, I feel as though I'll never see her again after this."

The husband stared at his wife with a sort of sad look. The wife had the same look as she pulled Marco's attention away from the girl.

"Time together is short, but friendship is forever."

Marco smiled at his parents as a couple of waiters came over and handed them life jackets.

"What's this," asked his father.

"The ship is sinking. Please put these on before anything else happens."

Marco looked at the jacket then turned around to see the girl's mother pull her away towards an exit with her father following close by. Marco watched them pass by as he and the girl made eye contact, he stood up and yelled out her name as he ran after the threesome.

"Issy!"

"Marco!"

"Marco get back here!"

* * *

Marco shook his head not wanting to remember what happened next.

"But we are friends, friends that may not talk to each other anymore, but friends none the less."

He stood in front of a white house with pale grey roofing and a pale, pale yellow door. Three steps and rose bushes made the door seem a little farther than it should be. A glass door as the screen with a golden door knob and a golden peek hole had a feeling of welcome as he turned the knob and walked inside a dark room.

He closed both doors and stood in the darkness as his right up felt the wall right where the light switches should be.

"Found one."

When the lights flickered on it was the outside light.

"Wrong one."

He switched it off and flipped the one next to it. As the lights came on this time it lit up his house. The walls were cream white, mahogany wooden floors, a few paintings here and there, metallic chairs with wooden seats, oak tables, a wide screen TV with surround sound, and velvet red throw covers over black leather seating places.

"Home …" Marco breathed walking away from his living room and down a hallway towards his room.

Once inside he looked at his dark blue covers and silk pillows. The gold linen covers at the foot of the bed made it seem like it was his parents' room, but it wasn't, he walked over towards the window with silk white curtains, pulled them open, and took in the view of the city from his master bedroom.

"Any girl who sees this is impressed and throws herself at me," he said as he walked out onto the balcony, "but every girl that I've been with wants the same thing from me-money."

He leaned on the railing as the wind blew his bangs around a bit. Taking in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, Marco thought about Bella. The mermaid with the pink tail, slender body, pink bracelets with pink rings and a pink arm band, dirty blonde hair that flowed long and down towards the end of her tail, (hairstyle like Sara's but Rina's front part) and sparkling ocean blue eyes.

"Bella … where are you?"


	5. Nigel's Caught

Nigel stared up at the starry sky as he lay on a rock with the waves crashing about.

"It is the ocean," he thought to himself as he blinked and pushed himself up on his elbows.

As the waves calmed down a bit they slowly reviled that Nigel had a yellow tail. He sat up and rubbed his forehead then his neck feeling the pain from staying there a little longer than he should have.

"I should get going before anyone sees me," he said then fell into the water.

As his body sunk lower and lower away from the surface his eyes became heavy as his necklace and hair moved up.

"I am," he slowly thought to himself as he closed his eyes, "the Yellow Pearl Prince of the South Pacific Ocean."

Something swam past him as he opened his eyes and moved upright.

"Who's there!?"

Nigel pulled his fists tight close to his side, ready to fight whoever was near.

"Show yourself!"

A shadow darted behind him as he turned around. Another passed right by as he looked back. Nigel took his pearl in his left hand and held on tight.

"If you want my pearl, I'll give it up …"

A wicked laughter was heard.

"… but I'll go down swinging."

Red eyes appeared suddenly as shadowy hands came close to his shoulders and tail. His eyes grew small as the shadows grabbed him and held on tight.

"Let me go!"

* * *

At that same moment Bella and Angel were swimming up towards the surface.

"I can't believe you said that to them. Do want to get in trouble with your mother Angel?"

"I don't care about her Bella, you know that."

She looked at him with a sly smile as he smiled back until both of their necklaces started to glow.

"What could it be," Angel asked looking around.

Bella pointed out towards dark waters, "there!"

Angel looked down and narrowed his eyes as he made out a faint yellow glow and realized that it was Nigel.

"Come on!"

Angel began to swim down as Bella followed and began to make out Nigel's figure. Angel swam as close as he could before Nigel stopped him from coming closer.

"Get back! If you get to close to-woah!"

Bella had stopped a ways back and noticed that Angel had grabbed hold of Nigel's hand and began to pull. Bella folded her arms across her chest and stared at Angel.

"Angel! Move!"

Something took hold of Angel's green tail and pulled him close towards the darkness.

"Angel, Angel, Angel …" Bella said shaking her head and dodging an attack with her eyes closed.

"Bella," the both of them yelled.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

_Her pink pearl glowed as it came out of the shell and engulfed her in a pink light. Her long hair pulled itself into a low ponytail with a two inch hot pink ribbon holding it in place. Golden star earrings went into her ears and a thin neck band with her shell as the pendant. Her hot pink and regular pink top had thin straps holding it up, no sleeves, tied in the front that went down a little past her chest, gloves with no flair, and the back part of her shirt went down to the ankles to make it like a cape but not. Her slender stomach was shown off as her low rise pink short shorts and knee high boots with a thick heel. Bella opened her eyes just as a white stage appeared around her._

"Pink Voice! Stage On!"

"Bella," Angel yelled trying to hold off shadows from his face.

"Hurry!"

_(Bella sings)_

I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
But something's happening, things are changing soon  
I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack  
And once I get out, there's no turning back

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

_(Chorus:)_  
Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
Whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
A metamorphosis

Things are different now when I walk by  
You start to sweat and you don't know why  
It gets me nervous but it makes me calm  
To see life all around me moving on

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

_(Chorus)_

_(Spoken:)_  
Every day is a transformation  
Every day is a new sensation  
Alteration, modification  
An incarnation, celebration  
Every day is a new equation  
Every day is a revelation  
Information, Anticipation  
Onto another destination

_(Chorus)_

* * *

The shadows vanished as the end of the song was completed. Bella transformed back into a mermaid and put her hands on her hips as Angel and Nigel swam behind her trying to figure out what happened.

"How'd you get like that Nigel," Angel asked.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth."

Bella turned to face the both of them, closed her eyes, and yelled as loud as she could.

"Are you two completely insane!? I could sense trouble a mile away and you two get yourselves caught!?"


	6. Getting Together Act 1

Eliza sat on a bench with her arms folded over her chest, one leg over the other, and a mad look to her face.

"I'm tired of waiting here."

Gizel walked back and fourth in front of her with a concerned look to her face.

"I am too. But I was told that we should see them over here about this time."

Eliza got up and moved some of her purple black bangs behind her left ear as the wind picked up and began to move her waves of curls.

Gizel stopped and moved some of her blue black bangs behind her right ear as the wind carried her curls into several sections.

Nigel and Angel walked side by side while Issy walked in front of them still pissed about the night before. Issy was an inch shorter than Angel, while Angel was two inches shorter than Nigel.

"I'm sorry again ok?"

Issy refused to listen to Nigel or Angel at the time as she tilted her head up a bit more. Once the wind picked up her knee length brunette hair moved just a bit and her shoulder length bangs that covered up her ears swayed just a bit.

Nigel's long blonde ponytail began to move just a bit at the ends just as he tried to make Issy speak to him.

"How much do I have to say I'm sorry!?"

Angel rubbed his brown black hair through his fingers as he watched the pissed Issy continue to ignore the desperate Nigel.

"Ah I see them!"

Gizel turned around and saw Issy, Nigel, and Angel walking together across the street to get to their school yard. Eliza got up and began to run over towards them as Gizel ran after her.

Angel looked up and saw the two run right at them.

"Hey isn't that Liz and Giz?"

Issy and Nigel stopped and looked to see the twin girls running straight at them as Eliza and Gizel ran right up and hugged Issy at the same time.

"Oomph … you two have gotten a little bit stronger."

Issy said looking at the two hugging tight to her waist.

Angel leaned over a bit and sort-of whispered to the two with a sly smile on his face.

"You love her that much don't you?"

They rubbed their heads up and down while still hugging her.

Issy looked up at Nigel with a small smile and told him matter of factly, "could be worse."

Nigel nodded his head and turned into the court yard, "let's go."

Angel helped Issy pull the twins off of her then held them by the neck collar and dragged them inside. Issy sighed, looked up, and rubbed her head just as Marco walked behind her and patted her shoulder.

"More fans huh?"

Issy turned her head and nodded.

"Sadly yes. They're cousins born on the same day but one second apart, and born in different places as well."

Marco looked towards his left side then straight back at Issy as he smiled.

"So I can tell … you can hear it in their voices as they speak."

Issy gave a light smile then saw something shiny come right at Marco so she shoved him out of the way and dodged the object.

"Man!"

Issy looked and saw Lily with a school bag in one hand and a bag of rocks in the other, "I missed!"

Issy stood up and looked down at Marco who had a confused look on his face.

"That would be Lily … I'm sure Angel mentioned that to you the other day."

Lily held her face, "he mentions me!? Kyaaaa!!!!"

Issy rolled her eyes and walked off, "whatever."

"Class I would like for you to welcome three new students," the teacher said leaning on his stand.

Lily, Eliza, and Gizel walked through the doors and took a mini bow.

"The name's Lilian … but you can just call me Lily!"

She did a thumb up and winked at the same time as her short hair brushed underneath her ears.

Gizel rubbed the back of her head and laughed a little as she spoke somewhat softly.

"I'm Gizel … the younger twin. But if you still have trouble telling us apart then just call me Giz."

Eliza cocked her head towards one side while she spoke just a little louder than Gizel.

"I'm the older twin, Eliza. Like Giz said if you have trouble then call me Liz."

The teacher pointed to their desks as they sat down and began their first day of human world schooling.

While on the other side of the school was the older graders. Angel and Issy were already sitting in their desks as Nigel introduced himself than sat down.

All the while Issy's mind was still racing from that night in the Royal Pearl Court room.

"_You two must do your best to maintain the balance of peace while the other Royal Pearls are by your side," the Yellow Pearl Member said to both Bella and Angel._

"_Yes," they said in unison._

"_Since the Orange Pearl disappeared a long time ago we don't the power to revive Aqua Regina-sama again," the Indigo Pearl Member._

_The Green pearl Member rubbed his head then looked up at the two._

"_The Green Pearl is broken in half since there are two siblings to the same family … both you and her has the power as Rina-sama but separated, not as strong."_

_Angel nodded his head, "I understand. As the older brother I will protect her with my life since she is the rightful heir to the throne."_

"_Good then," said the Purple Pearl Member, "I think they're ready for whatever happens."_

_The Aqua Pearl member nodded his head in agreement._

_The Pink Pearl Member 'stood' up and spoke the loudest._

"_Issy-no … princess!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry for your lose but you need to understand that taking the throne after banishing your mother from the Merkingdoms is a big deal. You must the power of your pearl to try to locate the missing Orange Pearl and keep peace throughout our world."_

"_I understand."_

_Now go and protect our world!"_

"_We understand," Bella and Angel said together and left the room._

"_Oh and Issy?"_

_She stopped but didn't turn around as she spoke._

"_It's under control … grandfather."_

"If only it were true," Issy thought to herself as the day slowly carried on.

* * *

Sorry for my lateness … we just moved and I didn't get the internet back on until AFTER we had everything just right. Which was four weeks later I think? Oh well, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Getting Together Act 2

A young mermaid swam around humming a happy melody near shallow waters. She held onto a small silver jewelry box with bright green emeralds decorating the outside. She swam upwards and poked her head out of the water towards a beach and saw the humans.

"I've never been out of water … this should be fun."

She dove back down and swam over to a cove, dived up, and sat down on a rock with her tail still touching the water. She sighed and looked out into the horizon seeing a full clear blue sky with some seagulls flying here and there.

"Pretty!"

She closed her eyes and held tight onto her box as she sat there admiring the view.

At the same time a young boy about her age poked his head out from behind a bush and stared at her. He slowly and quietly took off his shoes and walked into the water.

She sighed and pulled her tail up for a second into the air then placed it back in the water. Her green scales shimmered as the sun gleamed down on them as a cool ocean breeze moved her semi-straight long green hair.

The boy got close enough to her that he suddenly made a surprised noise and startled her.

"Ah gomen! I didn't mean to scare you!"

She stared at him and didn't say a word as he pulled himself up onto the rock next to her.

"Gomen, gomen, demo I've never met a mermaid before."

She gave a weak smile and softened her face as he continued to talk.

"Even one as cute as you … what's your name?"

She blushed a little, "Amelia … but you can call me Mia like everyone else. What's your name?"

He smiled right back at her.

"Mia huh? I'm Micheal, but you can call me Mike."

They began to laugh a little as someone called out his name, "hey Mike! Where are you?"

Mike turned his head and saw his older brother walk into the clearing.

"Marco!"

Marco turned his head out towards the water and saw the both of them sit together on the rock. He hurried over towards them … like any other older sibling would.

"Mike!"

Mia heard the waves suddenly die and change to a different color. She looked down and saw something jump out of the water, grabbed both her and Mike, and pulled them underwater.

"MIKE!!!"

Marco stood on top of the rock them jumped back into the water swimming towards the deep end of the ocean.

Mia tried to struggle as best as she could as Mike didn't move but held his breath as long as he could.

"Don't give up! Hang in there!"

Mike moved his head up and down but continued to hold his breath.

Marco swam faster and caught up to them; he tried to free the two as a pitch black thing grabbed a hold of his waist. Bubbles went from his mouth faster than Mike's.

"Ah! Don't struggle or you'll drown," Mia yelled.

* * *

Everyone but Angel's necklace began to glow.

"What does it mean," Liz asked.

"Angel," Lily said holding onto his arm more, "is she here?"

Angel looked up at Issy then out towards the ocean.

"Let's split up to be on the safe side," he said leaping over the wall and running into the ocean.

* * *

"Somebody help us!"

Both Marco and Mike were almost out of it when Angel swam up close, "Mia!"

"Help them," she begged.

The others came up from behind him as Bella swam over towards Marco.

"Marco!"

Another black thing tried to grab Bella as she dodged it and called for her pearl.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Yellow Pearl Voice!"

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

"Indigo Pearl Voice!"

"Aqua Pearl Voice!"

Angel took hold of his sister and tried to free her as the others transformed and made their stage disappear. 

Bella held onto Marco as a bright light formed around his head and made an air bubble for him.

"H- … Huh? Bella?"

"Hey …"

"Si'bella!"

She looked up and saw Angel trying to free his sister and Mike. She swam right over and placed her hand on top of Mike's head as an air bubble formed around his head as well.

"Mike!"

Bella turned her head around at Marco, "you know him?"

He nodded his head, "he's my little brother."

Bella and Angel looked at each other then a thick black cloud appeared.

* * *

Angel held onto his sister's head and Mike's shoulders as he woke up. Bella went back over to Marco's side and held him close. Liz, Giz, Lily, and Nigel swam right in front of the group and made their stage re-appear.

"Ready girls," asked Nigel readying his microphone.

"Ready," they replied doing the same thing.

_Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni _

_Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni  
Shakunetsu no RAITO wo abite shibuki ga mau _

_Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku  
Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku  
Ima koso, ima koso _

_Hageshii KODOU afuredasu ai no MERODII  
Takanaru KODOU shinjitsu ... Ahh!_

Nigel and the girls were captured by the black cloud and were getting sucked in as Bella reached out her hand for Lily.

"Help!"

"Hang on!"

Just as they were about to touch hands some kind of thick black sea weed type thing came right at her as she screamed for dear life.

"Bella!"

When it reached her chest and took hold her pendant glowed a different color from its pink color. The thing let her go as it coiled in pain from the bright light. Bella held her pearl in between her thumb and index finger and stared at it.

"What's happening? I feel so warm."

The things binding Marco, and the two kids let go as Angel and Mia hugged and Mike swimming over to Marco. Bella looked over at Angel and Mia as they held hands while saying at the same time their words.

"Green Pearl Voice!"

Each of their halves came out of the shell and transformed them both into their alternate idol forms. Bella looked back over at her pearl as it stopped glowing and became an orange color.

Her eyes grew big as she just barely whispered to herself, "the missing orange pearl."

The pearl went into her palm of her hand as it began to glow as she closed her eyes and yelled out loud, "Orange Pearl Voice!"

The bangs over her forehead side swept themselves to the sides making it look like Seira's bangs. Her hair that fell over her ears grew longer to her hips with a small golden clasp holding them in place like Sara's hair. The back part only grew from the back of her knees to her ankles as it changed color from dirty blonde to a rusty orange color. Around her neck was a two inch orange with yellow trim neck band with her now orange shell as the pendant. Her outfit was the same as Sara's but the skirt fell only to her knees as the gloves and shoes were the same as Seira's.

The orange glow from around Bella died off as she opened her eyes and looked down seeing her new outfit.

"What the hell just happened!?"


	8. Orange Pearl Voice Power Up

Through the tangled web of the black cloud, Nigel and the girls stared at Bella as she looked back and fourth about her body to examine her new form. Nigel's platinum blonde bangs (over his face) fell on his eyes-just enough to still see Bella while covering his left eye. The twins Liz and Giz cooed as they watched Bella's new hair fell over her face while she pushed it to the side of her face with the back of her left hand. Lily was kind of upset as she held onto the wrapping around her neck as Bella tried to reach out for again as a bolt of electricity hit her hand.

"You can't get close enough to free us Bella," Lily said then pointed to her chest, "but I'm just wondering … did those get bigger?"

Bella looked down then over at Angel and Mia.

Mia looked up at her older brother as he noticed the both of them and turned his head towards his right side (away from the cloud) as he blushed with a little anime sweat drop going down the side of his forehead trying to ignore Lily's comment about Bella.

* * *

"Help!!"

Bella looked back at Lily whom was being swarmed with the cloud; she tried reaching out a third time but got stung again.

"Ow …" she said holding her left hand over her right hand then looked back up with even more fire in her heart, "… give them back to me!"

Angel saw that Bella had some kind of warming power around her body as she got even madder at the thing. He looked over a little to see what Marco and Mike were up too.

Mike was pulling on Marco's shirt to head up to the surface-but Marco kept pulling him down to stay there and watch since they had air bubbles on their heads.

"Ahhhh!!!"

"What's that light," Mia asked pulling on Angel's sleeve.

"Wha-?"

Angel saw that Bella suddenly had a pale, yet visible, mark on her forehead. She held up her right arm as another light formed in her closed fist then threw it at the cloud.

"Take that!"

As the cloud coiled in pain it let Nigel and the girls go as they swam over besides Bella. Angel took Mia by the arm and did the same thing as the cloud suddenly took on a more human like shape.

"Who are you," asked Nigel rubbing left his arm and shoulder.

* * *

It was a woman … her lower half was black colored and looked like a moray eel. Her eyes were pale purple while her eyes and skin almost matched by a tan brownish color. Her hair was also adorned with a golden clasp holding her waves of curls in a high ponytail. Her forehead was also adorned in a braided pale purple wrapping while around her neck was a necklace made of fish's bones. Nothing was on her arms as she collected her figure and laughed at the Royal Pearls.

"Izurial." (saying Izu then aerial w/o the 'ae' part)

The group looked at each other as she stared at them then yelled at them, "I'm Izuuru's descendant!"

They all looked back at her and gasped.

"I thought that she went to the bottom of the sea with Gaito and Sara," Gizel said holding onto Bella's arm.

Bella nodded her head, "she did … but the same thing could be said about the Orange Pearl."

Another bolt went past their heads as they turned back and saw that Izurial was teasing them.

Bella held out her right hand out towards her side straight out then yelled as her new powered up microphone came to her hand, "Orange Peal Voice Power Up! Pink Pearl Voice Live Start!"

Mia held up one of her left hand towards the surface as Angel held out his hand (opposite of hers) downwards as they both said the same thing in unison, "Green Pearl Voice Live Show!"

"Aqua Pearl Voice Live Show!"

"Yellow Pearl Voice Live Show!"

"Purple Pearl Voice Live Show!"

"Indigo Pearl Voice Live Show!"

"Start," they all yelled holding their microphones ready.

_One perfect moment  
Just one humble stone  
But oh, what a stone can do  
It means that I have one love forever  
And one love alone  
A now and forever with you _

Now and forever  
As sure as the snow  
As long as the ocean roars  
I'll love you in a way that I'll never  
Begin to outgrow  
I'll now and forever be yours

From this blessed day  
(From this blessed day)  
For this whole life through  
(All this whole life through)  
Starting when we say "I do"  
Forever and ever and ever … 

By the time they got done singing the last verse Izurial had vanished in her black cloud and left without a trace. They all transformed back into their normal Royal Pearl forms except for Bella. She still had long flowing orange hair and an orange tail with orange trinkets as her mermaid jewels.

* * *

The group split apart as the twins went off in one direction towards the east side of town.

"We'll see all of you around ok," Liz said waving as Giz nodded her head.

"Ok," Mia said waving her hand at them, "see you!"

Angel grabbed Mia's hand as he began to swim towards the house.

"See you Bella," he said without looking back as Mia turned around and followed him towards the surface.

Both Nigel and Lily swam off towards the northern side of town heading upstream.

"Later Bella," Nigel said as Lily then grabbed his ear and pulled him off without saying a word to Bella.

She watched all of them swim off as she looked back at Marco and Mike.

Mike hugged her around the waist while looking up into her face. Bella gave a weak smile then rubbed the top of his head. She moved her head back up and saw Marco give her a look that sent chills down her back.

"Time to go home I guess," she said moving her hand and making their air bubbles pop, "I'll see you to the surface;" then grabbed their arms and swam up.

Marco and Mike gasped for air and coughed a little as Si'bella then surfaced as her hair fell a little over her face. She rubbed their backs a little then put both hands around Marco's neck as she whispered in his ear.

"I guess I'm the princess of both the North Atlantic Ocean and the Indian Ocean … see you around."

She kissed his cheek, moved back as he placed a hand right where she kissed, then dove back under towards her kingdom.

* * *


	9. Nami & Akasan

"Aka-sama," one of the lower servants said to near sleeping olden king.

"Why do you disturb me servant," he asked without opening his eyes.

The servant lowered her head and started at the floor, "Si'bella-sama is comming."

He opened his eyes and straightened his posture as he spoke up, "send her in once she gets here."

The servant turned and left the room closing the ten foot door behind her. He sighed and closed his eyes again, "I'm getting old."

* * *

Bella didn't want to listen or hear any of the talk about her new orange tail. She just wanted to get inside the throne room and stay there.

She swam by several mermaids that were the decedents from the orange country that survived the attack of Sara's Rage ages ago.

"Si'bella-sama," one said swimming right up to her side following her a few paces behind showing their respect as Bella stopped and turned around a bit. "Why are you of the Orange Pearl? You are the heir of-…" she managed to say before a servant from the castle grabbed her by the wrist and held on tight.

"You will not question the Princess," she said then let the other mermaid go.

"Gomen-nai-sai Princess," the mermaid said as she bowed and swam away.

Bella looked up at the servant with cold eyes, "you didn't have to do that Nami-chan."

Nami held out a hand towards Bella, "gomen Princess … Aka-sama wishes to see you as soon as you get to the castle."

Bella didn't blink the entire time as her cold eyes stared at Nami.

"If it is your wish I can tell him that you wish not to disturb him, for he is a olden man and needs his sleep."

Bella finally blinked and turned her head back towards the castle then looked about at the mermaids of the Pink Pearl Country.

"Tell Aka-san that I have found the Orange Pearl of the mermaid Princesses Seira and Sara, got it Nami-chan?"

Nami bowed one last time and swam off heading for the castle. Bella moved some of new longer orange hair away from her eyes and gave a smile to her people.

"The Orange Pearl was asleep within my Pink Pearl, that's why the Royal Pearl Court couldn't find it. Go figure right," she said giving a sweet smile making the mermaids sigh and coo with affection while looking upon their Princess.

Bella turned and swam off towards the castle leaving her people full of hope.

* * *

"Is that so," Aka-san said placing a hand under his chin to support it up while leaning towards his left side.

"The Princess told me just that directly sire," Nami said as she stared towards the floor.

Aka-san closed his eyes and moved his right hand while giving his order, "bring her here Nami. Drag her here if you wish, you are the descendant from Nikora are you not?"

She looked up, "sire-…"

He moved his hand at her again, "leave!"

Nami turned and was about to open the door when Bella pushed them open scaring Nami half to death. Bella bowed her head at Nami and swam closer to her grandfather.

"How am I the heir to both the Pink Pearl Kingdom and the Orange Pearl Kingdom!?"

Aka-san sat up properly, "how should I know Si'bella?"

She swam closer to the throne, "because you know of the family history better than I do."

Aka-san overlooked his granddaughter very carefully. She did look much more alike to Sara than to Seira at the moment. He then remembered how much she looked like a cross between Rina and Luchia before when she was a pink mermaid … then again … she does/did look much like his late daughter.

"Just because I know more than you do it doesn't explain why the Pink Pearl was keeping the Orange Pearl from reawaking from its internal slumber."

Bella moved her head and stared at the floor while gripping her fists tight.

"That still doesn't answer my question Aka-san," she mumbled to herself.

He got up and went over to her side, "Issebe'lla' … the family records doesn't say anything about the Orange Pearl …"

He said then put a hand on her shoulder, "… it's as if the pearl came within our hands after Seira's child died in that mysterious fire, not including us, three generations ago."

Bella looked up suddenly as if she remembered something.

"That's it! That's probably the same reason why the ship went down without a cause!"

Aka-san looked at her confused as she swam out of the throne room and into the family archives of the Pink Pearl family.

* * *

Nami-wave

* * *


	10. A New Past Fact

Bella closed the doors to the Seven Seas Archives behind her as she went in.

She moved her hand towards a pink colored sea shell as it lit up the entire room and in front of her on a wooden arch was an old dusty book.

Bella blew on the pages as some dust came off and then she touched the top of the spin with her finger.

As she did this she thought back to that fateful night on the boat several years back as she carefully turned the pages of that old book.

* * *

Issy held onto her mother's hand as they ran towards the dining room exit. Her pigtailed hair flowed behind her as her mother's hip length sandy blonde hair trailed behind as well. Issy looked up into her mother's eyes as they bolted out the door and down a hallway.

"In here!"

Her mother stopped and looked behind them as Issy's father held open a door and moved his arm indicating to go in.

Her mother picked her up and ran into the room.

"Issy!"

Issy looked over her parents' shoulders and saw young Marco running towards them with his parents close on his tail.

"Daddy look! Marco- …," she tried to say as his dad grabbed the sleeve of his arm. His mother grabbed her husband's arm just as the ceiling came down on top of them killing them instantly.

"Marco!"

Her dad ran right over, picked up the unconscious Marco, and ran towards his family as fast as he could.

Issy stared at him as both her parents ran up several flights of stairs and up towards the deck where more than half the boat was underwater.

"How can this happen," her dad asked his wife.

Issy looked up into her mother's eyes as she stared at the sea.

"I don't know," she answered with narrow eyes, "this hasn't happened since Luchia was a small child!"

Marco made a sound as Issy turned back and saw him wake up, "what happened?"

At that same moment a water dragon came up as ice crystals froze it and raced over towards the family.

* * *

Issy screamed and covered her eyes and felt a warming light hit her arms.

She moved her hands and saw her mother's hand glow a bright yellow with such powerful energy it calmed her.

Issy looked at her father and saw that he was protecting Marco as he also had a warming glow from him as well. She looked at him carefully and saw that he had a mark on his forehead.

Bella opened her eyes and took a deep sharp breath.

She moved her hands over her forehead and her heart as she continued to breathe hard and in pain.

She opened her left eye and saw that there was no history from her father's side what-so-ever.

"_Why is that," _she thought, _"there's records from everyone else but not from him."_

The door opened just a bit as Nigel peeked around and saw her holding herself.

"Bella? What happened to you?"

She saw him with blurred vision then the room went dark.

Nigel swam over towards her side and caught her from falling.

Nami looked inside the room then exclaimed at the sight, "Bella-sama! Nigel-san what happened to her!?"

He turned his head towards her as his platinum blonde bangs and ponytail moved along his movement, "she just fainted, I don't know!"

Nami opened the door even more as Nigel picked her up and swam towards the halls, "now where?"

Nami swam in front of him as she turned a corner and opened a grand door, "in here … it was Luchia-sama's old room. Bella-sama slept here on her birthday because her mother slept here as well."

Nigel went in and placed Bella on a grand shell bed with flowing pink curtains and shimmering pearls embedded in dark pink covers. Once he placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders he looked back at Nami.

"What do you suggest we do now," he said with a straight face and evil eyes.

"Nothing."

They looked back at the door and saw Aka-san leaning against the door frame.

"We do nothing … this is from remembering so she'll be up and about by morning," he said staring at his granddaughter.

Nigel looked back at Bella then at Aka-san, "sire please allow me to have her hand in marriage," he said bowing a bit.

* * *


	11. Gaining the Pink Pearl

_Marco held onto his protector with such effort that by a surprise attack his protector was hit from behind._

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Marco! Daddy!"_

_Issy's father had a deep wound in his back now and rapidly losing blood._

"_Don't give up," yelled Marco at her dad._

"_Issy! Protect Marco yourself now!"_

_Issy looked back at her mom whom was still holding onto her while she still kept her light full._

_She held onto her mother's pearl necklace while she cried in her arms, "I won't leave you!"_

_Her mother loosened her grip on Issy and let her fall, "you must!"_

_Marco took her by the hand as Issy looked at her father … his brilliant glow now gone and all that's left is his cold body._

_Issy's tears fell down her face as she turned back to her mother who just let out a horrible scream._

"_Mama!"_

"_Issy … Marco …" she said in a cracked voice while forcing her pendant off, "take this and run!"_

_Her mother let the pendant go as another ice dragon caught it and dove under the water._

"_Hey that was Issy's! Give it back to her!"_

_Marco dove into the water after the dragon as Issy then dove in after him not concerning herself about her tail._

"_Marco," she yelled as she kept swimming down, "where are you!?"_

"_Hehehehe …" a wicked voice laughed as a shadow suddenly appeared right in front of her, "… such a weak girl."_

_Bella saw Marco holding onto her mother's pendant as Marco was trapped inside an air bubble, "Marco!"_

_She saw Marco hit the bubble and try to say something but she couldn't hear his voice._

"_It's no use trying to free him Pink Pearl Princess," the shadow said coming into better view, "now hand over your pearls and nobody will get hurt."_

_Bella held onto her necklace knowing that only half of the pink pearl was inside hers and the other half was inside her mother's necklace._

_But as she stared at this person, he reminded her of Gaito but with light brunette hair with blonde and red highlights._

"_Who are you," she asked while swimming away from him just a bit._

"_Don't worry about my name child. Now give me your pearls!"_

_His balled up his fists and made them glow a bright yellow as a pure energy blast came right at her._

_Bella screamed as she felt another warming light within her own heart. She opened up her eyes and held out her hands as she caught his energy and made it swirl within her own grasp._

"_What the hell," he yelled as he pulled his left arm in front of him._

_Bella closed her eyes again and put a calm smile to her face as she softly spoke the words within her heart._

"_As the new keeper of the Pink Pearl I, Si'bella, will protect my kingdom from the likes of you and any of whom serve under your name."_

_Marco was freed from the bubble as it formed only around his head. He swam over to Bella as he put her mother's necklace around her neck and the two necklaces combined into one, and the two half pearls forming a single whole pearl._

_Bella moved her arm up as she yelled out, "now be gone!"_

* * *

Bella woke up in her room at the castle. She sat up and looked down at her pendant.

"I miss you mama … I miss you too daddy … why did it have to be like this," she asked herself as she pulled her tail close to her chin as she held herself as if he were cold.

Bella heard some chattering outside the door. She got up, moved close, and heard Aka-san and Nigel talking.

"I don't know if you should marry her Nigel … after the loss of Victoria I thought it'll be a while before you came around."

Bella narrowed her eyes as she thought back, "_Vicky? I thought he only went out with her until she killed herself. Why's he bringing that up?_"

"Please sir," Nigel said, "Vicky was only a mere human with a horrible father. Yes I loved her for a moment, but that's all I could do for her until she jumped over that cliff and land …"

Bella heard Nigel stop as she remembered the rest for him, "_until she jumped and landed on sharp rocks near the ocean where you were watching._"

"Still Nigel," Aka-san said once more, "will she even let you come close to her? I heard from Nami that she only lets the twins touch her … Angel of course is a different story."

Bella balled her fists while she continued to listen trying not to make a sound.

"Well one thing's for sure sire, Bella's in love with a human whom loves her back. But he's so slow he doesn't even know that he loves both Issy and Bella even though they're the same person."

"Well in that case," Aka-san said, "let's wake her up so you can marry her right on the spot and combine all three countries into one."

"Three," Nigel asked, "is that why she's of the Indian Orange color?"

"Yes … now let's go."

Bella swam through a window and up towards the surface as fast as she could. Once her tail touched the sand her human feet appeared and she ran all the way to her house.

"Angel!!! Mia!!!"

Both Angel and Mia were sitting on the balcony. Angel sat up from his reclined spot as Mia jumped onto the railing holding her head directly over it as she watched Issy.

"Angel!! Nigel wants to marry me!!"

* * *


	12. A Night at Marco and Mike's

Marco was done taking his shower when Mike came in his room and flopped down on the bed before Marco could.

"What 'cha up to nii-sama?"

Marco was done rubbing his wet hair in the towel and threw it on top of Mike's head as the kid acted like it was the most disturbed thing ever and ran out the room.

Marco smiled as he opened up the window to his bedroom and took in the view to the city. Mike came back in and elbowed his brother in the side.

"Nii-sama?"

"Un?"

"When's the pizza going to get here I'm starving!"

The doorbell rang just then.

Marco smiled as he rubbed Mike's head, "now. Go get it, I left the money next to the door on the table where my keys are."

"Ok," said Mike sprinting out the room.

Marco stared back out of the window again. He caught a glimpse of Lily and the twins walking down the street to Issy's house. One of the twins stopped, looked up, and waved over to him as she continued to walk with the others.

Marco wanted to wave back but she turned before he could. He watched them until they were out of sight, closed the window, and walked out into the living room where mike was stuffing his mouth with the pepperoni and extra cheese pizza.

"Where's mine," he asked Mike as he leaned over a little while blocking the surfing channel.

"Oher bthare," Mike answered through a full mouth while pointing to the pizza on the coffee table behind him.

Marco sighed as he walked past the kid's mess, and sat down on the couch flipping open the pizza box. He took a slice of his all veggie into his mouth and looked up at the tv watching a clip of himself take a 360 on double waves until the announcer came on.

"… _most interesting story since Domoto, Kaito, 4 generations ago. Both losing their parents when they were about ten years old and years later they - …"_

Marco switched the channel to something else because of how annoyed he got just hearing that part. Mike turned around with some pizza smeared all over his face as he held up a hand. Marco sighed as he switched it back and saw how Mike glued himself back to the tv screen again.

* * *

"Come to think of it," he thought as he stared at Mike, "he doesn't remember mom or dad because he was a baby at that time and was inland still at a hospital because he was a premature."

"Hey Marco," Mike said snapping out of his thoughts, "according to this, you and that Kaito are one and the same. But he had a girl named Nanami, Luchia, and you have nobody – well you have me," he said turning around with a big smile to his face.

Marco smiled back at his baby brother until he heard the doorbell rang again. Mike got up and ran over to the door to open it back up with a big greeting.

Marco lounged back into the couch as he put his foot on the coffee table, his arms and neck leaning on top of the head base of couch, but his mind wandering onto his now orange mermaid love as he stared at the lights on the ceiling until a figure came to block his view.

"You look comfy," Issy said with a sly smile to her face.

Marco smiled back at her, "I was. But hey, when did you add orange highlights to your brown hair?" He sat up and folded one of his elbows over the couch to prop up his head while the other hand pushed down on his knee, "better yet, why are you here at my house?"

Issy cocked her head a bit as she pointed, "why are your pants zipped but unbuttoned and why aren't you wearing a shirt of some kind?"

Marco stood up but faced her, "why Issebe'lla' … I didn't know your mind goes that way for me!"

Issy blushed a bit as she turned to his balcony, "when you actually grow a dick come meet me outside," and closed the sliding glass door behind her.

Marco stared at her though the door with wide eyes up until Mike came bouncing around his big brother, "ooh! I can't believe she said that to you! Are you really going to take that from her or are you -…"

"You can have the rest of my pizza if you promise not to tell anyone that she said that to me," Marco said interrupting the kid.

Mike looked hard with stern then turned around with a bright smile, "o-k! I swear! But you have to do my homework for a week too!"

"Deal!"

* * *

Marco went into his room, did up his pants the rest of the way, and put on a dark grey shirt with dark green camo sleeves. He went back through the living room and past the glass door to stand outside with Issy whom was now lounging on one of his white foldable chairs wearing a light grey shirt that showed off her very fit figure that had short, short sleeves with a dark blue rose in the middle, low rise blue jeans, and a pair of slip on black shoes.

"What did you want to tell me Issy," Marco finally asked her after staring at her for a while.

She didn't move her head nor open her eyes but she replied in the same tone of voice she used earlier, "that guy from class with the blonde hair, Nigel, he wanted to know if I would take his hand in marriage.

Marco went though all the guys in class with blonde hair and only thought of one, "the one with the ponytail? He asked you to marry him!?"

She smirked, "why act all surprised? He was being nice to me only for that reason."

Marco shook his head, "you can't marry him! You don't love him! Besides that, I care about you more than he - … he- …" his voice trailed off as she opened her eyes to stare at him. Marco blushed hard and turned away.

Issy got up from where she was sitting, put a hand on his shoulder, and made him look at her even though he was still red.

"Next month is the anniversary of their deaths;" she said looking down leaning her head against his chest, "I still don't know why we were the only ones that survived that day."

Marco turned his head back inside and saw Mike laughing at some cartoons then turned back to Issy's head leaning on him. He knew that she lost her parents that day too, but he just couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell him why her parents died the way they did. But then again … she didn't say much of anything after the funeral.

"I remember," he finally said wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head just a tad bit, "after the funeral you became very distant. You weren't seen for months at a time, and yet when I asked if you could play with me on the beach you never refused. But you were always careful not to get wet of any kind, why was that? Did that old man have something to do with it?"

She wrapped her arms around him while she mumbled, "my grandfather was very strict when it came to me, always afraid that he might loose another daughter, so he took care of me until I became of age and Angel started living with me so he could go back to our country."

Marco rubbed her head lightly as the ocean's breeze blew bringing in the smell of the waves to the young couple. Marco moved the hand that was rubbing her head to the side of her face until he touched the bottom of her chin.

Issy looked up with hazy eyes until she closed them and allowed Marco to kiss her on the lips for the first time as a human.

* * *

Thanks everyone who has read my story! *bows* I couldn't have asked for better readers!!

* * *


	13. Charater Help Plus a lil Story

The charaters so far in this story :

isse'bella' or si'bella - pink pearl/orange pearl mermaid princess

marco -human

mike- marco's younger brother

angel- green pearl pince

amasako/amelia/mia- green pearl princess

mizu- dolphin

lilian/lily - aqua pearl princess

nigel - yellow pearl prince

eliza - purple pearl princess

gizel - dark blue pearl princess

izurial -bad guy

nami - royal servant and decendant of nikora

aka-san - grandfather to issy

* * *

Now to the story :

Nigel saw that Marco kissed Issy. Nigel felt an anger within his heart as he dove back under wanting to swim into the dark depths of the ocean, but after what happened ealier and the other day he didn't want to risk it. Instead he sawm the hundreds of miles to the spot where Victoria jumped off at. He sufaced, and saw the shirne that was irected for year by the community.

He remembered it was her birthday today and he swam over to the spot where she landed, got on top of the rocks, and allowed his legs to show as he climbed up the side of the clif to the entrance of the shrine. He sat down on a bench as he watched people bring bunches of flowers, pictures, and candles to the entrance. As he sat there he noticed that people started to whisper, Nigel looked up and saw her father with a single red rose walk towards the entrance. Nigel stood up, watched him walk over, lean over and placed the rose on top of the grave. Victoria's father turned around, saw Nigel and thrashed out some anger onto him.

"My daughter is dead because of you! She said she had to hide something else that too great for her to handle!"

Nigel forced him off, "everyone knows that you raped your own daughter, so why blame me for loveing her in her last days here?"

The father stared to cry as he walked off. Everyone moved out of his way as they watched him leave then looked back at Nigel. A girl close to his age came right up and hugged him, "Vicki told me that you were the only thing in this life that made her happy, then again that was the same day she jumped. I was her best friend and I reget not stopping her from leaving my house that day."

Nigel shook his head, "nobody could have known anything, she was a quiet girl with a huge problem. If anyone is to blame it has to be her father. We did all we could by loving her."

The girl stared to cry and ran off. Nigel walked over to the shrine, took a seashell from his pocket and placed it on top of her grave next to the rose. He turned around and walked back into the city feeling alone. Vicki was dead and now the one he wanted to marry was in the arms of the human she loved since childhood. If anyone felt alone it was him.

* * *

Mia was looking around the room for something but she couldn't remeber what it was. Angel knocked on the door and saw what she was doing. "What are you looking for," he asked knowing 'I don't know' to be the answer. Mia shrugged her shoulders and began looking behind the pillows to the bed. Angel pulled an arm from behind his back to show the jwelry box she left behind, "is it this by any chance?" Mia looked up, and ran right over taking it out of his hand, "yes it was! Arigato onii-sama!"

"Just don't misplace it agian ok," he said rubbing his hand on top of her head, "mother would hate you if you lost it. Good thing to look at that spot again before tommarow came otherwise it would've been lost."

Mia opened it up and smiled at her brother, "yeah good thing."

He smiled back at her, turned around and went into the living room to sit down to look at the book he started to read. Liz came from the kitchen drinking a cup of milk leaded over, put her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear as her milk slightly touched his book, "what 'cha doing? Reading another book is it?"

He smirked, "if you knew the answer then why did you ask?"

She smiled, "to see if you said something different. Besides," she said standing up, "Giz cares for that stuff not me. I care about other things like having a good time."

"So you are like your ancestor? The only difference is that she was the the younger twin."

"Damn skippy," she said walking off again. Angel tried to read his book again when Issy came through the balcony sliding glass door.

"How'd he take it," Angel asked without looking up. Issy rubbed her fingers through his hair, "quite well. He finally kissed me back."

"That's good then," he said flipping a page, "when are you going to tell Nigel 'no way in hell' about the marriage part?"

"As soon as I see him. But I think he went to go visit Viki's grave, today's her birthday afterall."

Angel looked up for a second remembering that fact, "oh yeah you're right. In that case you won't see him until a couple of days from today. You know how his mood is about her."

"Yeah well I kinda figured that part out, that's why I'm going out with Marco tomarrow after school lets out.

"That's good, don't forget to tell him what you plan to do to Nigel while you're at it."

"Promise I'll do that first," Issy said walking to her room, "night."

* * *

that's all for know sorry i couldn't do more but i hope the charater thing helps out, it seems i need to fix the chapters just a bit


End file.
